wamifandomcom-20200213-history
Blade Storm
< Back to Challenges This is not a easy task, but we know you can do it. Blade Storm 1 You need to train harder to spread your power. In this life we want you to focus on enchanting blades to automatically attack your enemies. Get 60 level in Animated Blades. Unlock requirement: Complete Inferno 1 Goal: Train 60 Animated Blades Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 500 : - Mana Cap: 20M : - EXP: 5.6M : - Souls: 5254 : - Unlock Suffocation and Paralysis spells : - Boost power of each spell by 100% of base. Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill : 5000 / Base mana power 1600 / Unique 5 (16.8m EXP) - Finish Demons Master 1 challenge - Max all common and rare minion gear (Z1-Z6) 'Tips and Walkthrough' Same strategy as Inferno 1, but requires a lot more mana power. Use the spreadsheet to get an estimate of how long it'll take with your target mana cap and power. For example, with 18m mana and 1.7m power it takes about 24 hours. Blade Storm 2 You need to train harder to spread your power. In this life we want you to focus on enchanting blades to automatically attack your enemies. Get 1500 level in Animated Blades. Unlock requirement: Complete Blade Storm 1 Goal: Train 1500 Animated Blades Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 1000 : - Mana Cap: 70M : - EXP: 51M : - Souls: 10,684 : - Boost power of each spell by 100% of base. : - Slime Bed Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill : 18 000/ Base mana power 9 000 - Complete Time Loop 2 challenge - Complete No Conjuring 2 challenge 'Tips and Walkthrough' If you have classes and T3/T4 plaza buildings this should be doable in a few hours. If not it may take a day or two. Blade Storm 3 You need to train harder to spread your power. In this life we want you to focus on enchanting blades to automatically attack your enemies. Get 30k level in Animated Blades. Unlock requirement: Complete Blade Storm 2 Goal: Train 30k Animated Blades Rewards: : - Mana Refill:1500 : - Mana Cap:60M : - EXP:46M : - Souls:17,840 : - Boost power of each spell by 100% of base. : - Slime Bed Recommended before starting: - Complete Real Estate 1 challenge 'Tips and Walkthrough' Blade Storm 4 You need to train harder to spread your power. In this life we want you to focus on enchanting blades to automatically attack your enemies. Get 450k level in Animated Blades. Unlock requirement: Complete Blade Storm 3 Goal: Train 450k Animated Blades Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 2,000 : - Mana Cap: 80M : - EXP: ~96M : - Souls: 24,032 : - Boost power of each spell by 100% of base. : - Mixing Vat for Alchemy Lab Recommended before starting: 'Tips and Walkthrough' It takes 1.458e26 exp total to reach 450k levels of animated blade Blade Storm 5 You need to train harder to spread your power. In this life we want you to focus on enchanting blades to automatically attack your enemies. Get 5M level in Animated Blades. Unlock requirement: Complete Blade Storm 4 Goal: Train 5M Animated Blades Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 2500 : - Mana Cap: 100M : - EXP: : - Souls: : - Boost power of each spell by 100% of base. : - Slime Adventure Party slot Recommended before starting: 'Tips and Walkthrough' It takes 1.8e28 exp total to reach 5 million levels of animated blade. If you have enough mana and mana power to max out the leveling rate of animated blades (aka to get a solid bar, the max of 50 levels per second) then it will take almost 28 hours to finish. There are late game trophies that can increase the max leveling rate of spells by 2x or 5x, but they are not high priority, so it's recommended players get this challenge out of the way as soon as they can do it in the minimum time. Note: This challenge can still be completed after doing OPM3 and transforming Animated Blades into Blade Fury, but Blade Fury is the most expensive spell in the game so it will be impossible until very late in the game. Category:Challenges